Mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, wearable servers and the like, have become ubiquitous and are used daily by many for a variety of purposes such as browsing the internet, sharing files, playing games, purchasing online products and services, and so on. Notwithstanding the increased use of these functions, the main feature of mobile devices remains communicating with other people. Mobile devices offer many options for communication, including voice, text, email and video messaging with family, friends, co-workers and authorities.
Many of these functions are implemented using applications installed on an operating system running on the mobile device. For example, communication applications, such as Viber®, WhatsApp®, native text messaging applications, and the like, allow user device owners to communicate with other device owners via these applications over a network connection, such as the internet. As with any kind of application, they can become vulnerable to occasional failures and errors. While some errors may only have a minor impact on the operation of the device, such as slightly delayed responses, some errors may cause a complete application failure, or a crash.
The outcome of such a failure may be a disconnected or dropped call, failure to transmit data, incomplete sending of messages, and so on. These crashes may simply be a nuisance when dealing with non-essential applications associated with, for example, social networks, news, sports, games, and the like, and a user can simply restart the application after the crash to continue its functionality. However, in cases where the application's task is more urgent, such as when it is used to communicate and transmit voice and multimedia information to an emergency dispatcher, the communication stability and reliability is essential.
While that are currently a variety of solutions available for handling different kinds of issues that users may encounter while using emergency applications for mobile devices, none of them provides a solution that ensures continuous communication between a user device, e.g., a mobile device, and an emergency dispatcher unit, e.g., 9-1-1 dispatcher in face of an application failure.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that would overcome the challenges noted above.